


Your Stupid Mouth

by crystaltear (Heartensoul)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Coda, Complete, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul/pseuds/crystaltear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yozak confonts Conrad in his cell [Episode 41 added scene.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Stupid Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during episode 41, after Cheri visits Conrad but before he makes his escape from the Franshire castle.

Yozak’s boots made a light clicking sound against the stone floor, announcing his arrival to his post and alerting Huber that it was time to change shifts. They nodded in silent greeting, both uncomfortable with their current assignment and that it was taking place in a land other than their own. Although Franshire had been willing enough to let the Shin Makoku men guard the traitor, Conrad Weller was still officially Franshire’s prisoner and in the end they could do with him as they wished.

“His Highness thinks he may make a run for it tonight,” Yozak murmured to the other man as they passed each other. “Keep an eye outside.”

Huber merely nodded and made his way to his new post at the exterior of the castle to ensure he would be able to follow Weller if he made his escape. The soldiers had agreed that hindering the escape would not be their objective so long as Conrad didn’t make an attempt on the Maou (not likely.) Once he was out of danger from being recaptured by Franshire soldiers, they would reclaim him as a prisoner of Shin Makoku and bring him there, where the safety from execution was guaranteed.

Yozak waited approximately ten minutes at his post before finally opening the door to Conrad’s holding room. He found the other man sitting on the bed the King of Franshire had given him, looking for all the world like he had been expecting Yozak to come through the door.

“Yozak,” he greeted warmly, that thin-lipped smile securely in place.

“You sure do like to cause trouble lately, Captain.” Yozak shut the door behind him and stepped inside the dark room, his eyes scanning it while he moved closer to Conrad. It didn’t look as though he had begun a set up for escape just yet. “Any specific reason for that?”

His captain remained as silent on the matter as he had since he resurfaced the day of the tournament. The emotional ups and downs in that short span of time--the relief of seeing him alive tainted with the confusion of facing him as an enemy—were very trying for all of them, especially the Maou. The lack of explanation after all of it was infuriating.

With gritted teeth, he leaned forward and roughly shoved Conrad against the wall, earning him a satisfying grunt of pain. The bandages that covered Conrad's entire upper body were visible to him, but he didn’t give a damn.

“You pointed a sword at His Majesty. Twice. And you made the kid upset. You hurt your brothers. You betrayed your country.” Each offense was emphasized with a shove against the stone wall. “You threw me off a damn cliff. And you have nothing to say?!”

Guilty eyes gazed steadily back, framed by a face wincing in pain and soft brown hair. There was no resistance or retaliation, and no words. Just the heaviness of guilt, weighing him down even though it was something his captain always seemed to wear so well.

“You’re such an idiot.” The hoarseness of Yozak's voice affirmed the emotion behind the backwards sentiment, and he collapsed into himself and his prisoner, knocking their foreheads together lightly before capturing that stupid mouth with his own. His fingers released their grip on the edges of Conrad’s jacket and tugged on the strands of brown hair, tipping Conrad’s head back and releasing their mouths.

His own mouth nipped and sucked and explored against whatever skin was in reach, intent to punish while in celebration of its reunion with a living, breathing, idiotic Conrad Weller. Eager fingertips grazed against the bandages in their descent down to meet the fastenings of Conrad’s pants, tugging and sliding until they met with equally eager hips. His mouth delighted in the recreation of that very path, lips and tongue working their way to their much-desired goal. All movement stopped for a moment where honest blue eyes met guilty brown, and they accepted all that was offered with the sealing of mouth and member: anger, guilt, sin, loyalty and the gratitude of return.

And when that stupid mouth finally cried out in release, it was the most rewarding sound Yozak had heard in ages.


End file.
